Electromagnetic interference (EMI) filter connectors are currently in use to provide shielding or filtering of undesired noise or spurious signals which may be present on the electrical contacts at the connector. Such EMI filter connectors are also referred to in the trade as RF filter connectors, or simply as filter connectors, and such terms may be interchangeably used herein. Typically, filter connectors are used with electrical systems having a number of sub-assemblies interconnected by multi-conductor cables to protect the conductors from EMI.
In general, prior available filter connectors contain many components, such as two or more outer shell or housing members, several separate insulator spacer members, and a plurality of contacts (such as 9, 15, 25, 37 contacts, etc.) each having a high frequency ceramic capacitor or other high frequency filter network mounted thereon along with a grounding element. Many of the installations involve miniature or sub-miniature connector components which necessitates manufacturing of the components with high dimensional tolerances, thus requiring time consuming and somewhat tedious hand assembly of the various components into an assembled filter connector.
The ever-increasing use of electronic systems involving high speed data generation and transfer, such as computers, word processors, etc., in commercial as well as home applications has provided an increasing demand for filter connectors. Fulfillment of this demand is not foreseen with presently available multiple component connectors requiring time consuming hand assembly.
Presently available filter connectors rely upon close fitting of respective conductive outer housings during mating of two connectors to provide a conductive connection between the respective housings. Screws and nuts may be inserted through both housings of the mated connectors in order to insure a reliable electrical connection between the housings, however, this is seldom done in practice, and instead the normal close fit between the housing components is relied on instead. If the connector housings are not securely conductively mated, this may lead to ineffective and unreliable EMI shielding.
It is therefore desired to provide an EMI filter connector having a minimum of components and which can be readily hand assembled or preferably lends itself to automated assembly. In addition, it is desired to provide a reliable EMI filter connector in which the respective connector housings are securely maintained in conductive engagement when mated so as to insure reliable and effective EMI filtering integrity.